First Love Again
by YongWook Kim
Summary: [END chap] YeWook fanfiction.. summary ada di dalem WARNING BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

~ Firs Love Again~

Cast: Kim Ryeowook . Kim JongWoon and others..

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI . OOC . Typos dan sebagainya

Desclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca .. Tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda hanya sebagian kecil yang saya ambil ^^

Summary : Ryeowook yang bertemu kembali dengan teman SMP sekaligus cinta pertamanya Jongwoon yang sekarang bernama Yesung di cafe . Tapi sifat Yesung berbeda jauh dengan Jongwoon . Apakah Jongwoon dan Yesung orang yang sama atau berbeda?

~YEWOOK~

Di Universitas SM . Tepatnya di taman yang terletak di bagian belakang gedung terdapat dua orang namja manis tengah duduk sambil berbincang-bincang "Wookie kau datangkan besok ke Mouse Rabit ? Ku dengar donghae juga datang .. Kau bisa mendekatinya " ujar Lee Sungmin ke pada wookie atau Kim Ryeowook ." ne hyung pastinya aku akan datang" ucap wookie seraya tersenyum lebar membayangkan dia akan mendekati Lee Donghae sang pujaan hati .

"hahaha.. kau ini kalo menyangkut donghae selalu saja bersemangat" . Ucap sungmin sambil tertawa

" hyung jugakan .. Kalo menyangkut si evilmu itu .. Hyung juga pasti akan semangat" ejek wookie dan membuahkan rona merah di pipi sungmin "ah .. Sudahlah ayo kita masuk ke kelas" mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar entah apa yang di pikirkan kedua namja manis itu ..

Skip Time..

"Wookie ayo cepat .. Kyunni sudah menunggu kita dari tadi" teriak sungmin memanggil wookie yang masih sibuk dengan penampilannya "ne hyung .. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun" wookie menjawab dengan teriakan dia sedang berada di lantai dua kamarnya " muda-mudahan malam ini donghae hyung melirikku" gumam Ryeowook kembali merapikan penampilannya seraya tersenyum lebar dan turun kebawa di mana sungmin dan kyuhyun namjachingunya sudah menunggu "kau ini lama sekali" ujar kyuhyun kesal.

"hehehe mian kyu .. Kaja kita berangkat" ucap wookie seraya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dan menarik tangan pasangan KyuMin dengan semangat ke Mobil sedangkan pasangan KyuMin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan wookie yang kelewat semangat ..

~YEWOOK~

At Mouse Rabit cafe ..

Cafe ini sudah di sulap sedemikian rupa karena tempat ini sudah di booking seluruhnya untuk pesta ulangtahun salah satu teman kelas Ryeowook dan Sungmin . Di sana sudah banyak orang yang datang baik dari kampus maupun dari luar, RyeoWook dan sungmin melihat - lihat meja kosong yang bisa mereka tempati "di sana hyung.. Ayo kita ke sana" tunjuk wookie pada salah satu meja kosong yang ada di dekat jendela . Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke sana dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"kau sedang mencari donghae?" tanya sungmin yang melihat ryeowook sedari tadi melongokan kepalanya mencari seseorang "eh.. ne hyung. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang" ucap wookie lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya "siapa bilang dia tidak datang Lihat dia ada di sana.." tunjuk kyuhyun pada seorang namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mejannya

"sepertinya dia baru datang.. Ayoo sekarang temui dia" lanjut sungmin dan memberi semangat ke pada Ryeowook.

RyeoWook yang melihat sang pujaan hatin telah datang segera bangkit dan berjalan ke sana.. Tapi sayang kaki Ryeowook tersandung kursi yang baru saja di lewatinya "kyaaaa..." teriaknya seraya menutup mata dan ...

HUP

Seseorang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dengan cara memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya "e-eh .. Mi-mian tuan" Ryeowook segera melepas pelukan namja tadi dan tersenyum kikuk. "Gwenchana?" tanya namja yang menolong wookie tadi

"n-ne Gwen.. Jongwoon?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya kaget melihat siapa yang telah menolongnya

"Wookie .. Kau Kim Ryeowook-kan?" namja tampan itu pun tak kalah kaget melihat Ryeowook

"N-ne kenapa.. Kenapa kau bisa sekurus ini? Tanya Ryeowookie heran Pasalnya Jongwoon teman SMP sekaligus cinta pertamanya sudah sangat berubah dulu dia sangat gemuk dan pendiam tapi sekarang dia kelihatan lebih tampan dan manly . "hahaha jangan heran begitu .. Aku berolah raga setiap hari agar aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh yang seperti ini " ucap Jongwoon seraya tertawa melihat tampang polos Ryeowook yang kelihatan menggemaskan "dan satu lagi namaku sekarang bukan Jongwoon tapi Yesung Kim Yesung" lanjut jongwoon atau sekarang bernama Yesung itu

"n-ne jong eh .. Maksudku Yesung" ucap wookie terbata belom percaya bahwa yesung adalah jongwoon-nya(?) teman SMPnya dulu "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Tanya Ryeowookie heran, Pasalnya yesung bukan mahasiswa di universitasnya "aku di ajak teman ke sini dan sebentar lagi aku akan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu " jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum menambah kadar ketampanannya, membuat Ryeowook tak berkedip melihatnya.

"ahh aku bosan di sini .. Ayo kita pergi saja"tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya yesung langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari cafe dan mengajaknya ke taman dekat cafe. sedangkan yang di tarik hanya bisa pasrah di ajak keluar dan melupakan misinya untuk mendekati donghae sang pujaan hati atau sekarang mantan puajaan hatinya.

~YEWOOK~

Di taman mereka hanya berdiam diri tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing "eemm .. Benar kau itu jongwoon?" tanya Ryeowookie memcahkan keheningan dan masih belom percaya pada Yesung . Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan "kau mau bukti? " wookie hanya mengangguk antusias menanggapinya "baiklah .. Aku ingat segala macam keburukanmu .. Tidur di dalam kelas . Si bodoh yang selalu sok pintar .selalu menjahili teman sekelas kita dan kau juga ser..."

"yaaackk stop itu memalukan" Wookie memotong ucapan Yesung dengan muka yang sudah merah padam, malu karena Yesung hanya mengingat kejelekannya bukan ke baikannya Sedangkan yesung hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah wookie yang semakin manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya

"hahaha sekarang kau percayakan ? Atu mau bukti lagi heumm?" ucap yesung semakin menggoda wookie " yaaackk ne ne .. Aku percaya ..jangan di bahas lagi" ucap wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya imut tanda ia kesal . Yesung hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah manis wookie wajah yang sangat di rindukannya beberapa tahun ini.

~YEWOOK~

"wookie ayo .. Kuantar kau pulang ini sudah sangat larut"

"bagaimna dengan sungmin-hyung dia pasti akan mencariku" jawab wooki menggigil karena angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya yang hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis.

Yesung yang melihat wookie menggigil segera membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh wookie yang menggigil "eh .. Tidak usah .. Kau pake saja" tolak wookie dan melepas jaket yang di berikan yesung " tidak .. Pakai saja kau lebih membutuhkannya di banding aku" Yesung memakaikan lagi jaket yang sempat di lepas ryeowook "ayo kuantar kau pulang" yesung menarik tangan wookie menuju motornya " tapi.. "  
"tidak ada tapi-tapian .. Kaja" wookie hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Yesung .

"Ayo naik " ucap Yesung seraya menstarter motornya . Wookipun segera naik di belakang Yesung "pegangan yang kuat" wookie hanya menggenggam kaos yang di pakai yesung . Yesung segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan "kyaaa yesung pelankan laju motormu" wookie hanya bisa berteriak-teriak gaje di belakang sambil menutup kedua matanya .  
"sudah kubilang pegangan yang kuat " wookipun perlahan memindahkan tangannya dari yang mencengkram kemeja Yesung kini memeluk pinggang Yesung karena takut terjatuh sedangkan yesung menyeringai senang " nahh begini lebih baik" yesung berucap masih dengan seringainnya dan segera melajukan motornya.

"di depan sana nanti belok kiri" instruksi ryeowook di belakang karena yesung belum tau di mana letak apartemenya . "nah berhenti di sini saja" Yesung memarkirkan motornya di pinggir dan wookie segera turun "terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku" ucap wookie di sertai senyum yang manis terpatri di wajahnya " ne .. Sama-sama .. Masuklah" yesung mendorong bahu wookie . Menyuruh namja manis itu masuk ke apartemennya

"baiklah .. Aku masuk dulu . Annyeong" wookie yang baru saja akan berbalik menoleh kembali karena Yesung menahan tangannya

"tunggu .."

"heuumm .. Ada apa " wookie tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya kala yesung membungkam bibir wookie dengan bibirnya .. Wookie membelalakkan matanya Tidak percayaYesung menciumnya ? Yesung melepas ciumannya dan mengelus kepala wookie "sekarang masuklah .." ujar Yesung dengan senyum tampannya masih mengelus rambut halus Ryeowook.

"n-ne ka-kalo begitu a-aku masuk dulu" wookie segara berbalik dan berlari masuk ke apartemennya dengan muka yang merah merona . Menyisahkan yesung yagng hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya, kemudian meninggalkan apertemen ryeowook dan menuju apartemennya.

Wookie segra masuk dan menutup pintu apartemennya dan bersabdar di balik pintu, ia kemudian menyentuh bibirnya masih terasa ciuman yesung di bibirnya dia beralih ke dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan "yesung menciumku ? Apa aku mimpi" gumam wookie masih tidak prcaya bahwa yesung mencium bibirnya .. Heumm wookie akan mimpi indah malam ini .. 

TeBeCe~

REVEIW PLEASE ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Firs Love Again~

Cast: Kim Ryeowook . Kim JongWoon and others..

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI . OOC . Typos dan sebagainya

Desclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca .. Tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda hanya sebagian kecil yang saya ambil ^^

Summary : Ryeowook yang bertemu kembali dengan teman SMP sekaligus cinta pertamanya Jongwoon yang sekarang bernama Yesung di cafe . Tapi sifat Yesung berbeda jauh dengan Jongwoon . Apakah Jongwoon dan Yesung orang yang sama atau berbeda?

~YEWOOK~

"Kim Ryeowook .. Dari mana saja kau? Semalam aku dan kyunie mencarimu" sungmin berkata dengan nada sebalnya . Bagaimana tidak sebal ryeowook sahabatnya menghilang dari pesta dan tidak bisa di hubungi, sedangkan yg di tanya hanya nyengir kuda

"hehehe mian hyung semalam aku bertemu teman lamaku dan ponselku mati hyung" jelas ryeowook dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya "teman lamamu Siapa wookie? memangnya kau punya teman?" tanya dan ejek kyuhyun . "yaackk evil memangnya kau saja yang punya banyak teman" wookie mendengus sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut bukan hanya kyuhyun yang punya teman dia juga mempunyai banyak teman

"heyy sudah . Sekarang ceritakan siapa teman lamamu itu wookie" sungmin menengahi pertengkaran antara sahabat dan namjachingunya yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting dan bertanya ke pada ryeowook "umm i-itu.. Itu .. Teman semasa smp dulu" jawab ryeowook malu-malu dengan semburat merah menghiasi ke dua pipinya . Pasangan KyuMin mengeryitkan dahinya melihat ekspresi ryeowook. Biasanya pipinya hanya merona jika ini menyangkut tentang donghae namun sekarang ada yang aneh pikir KyuMin

"wookie aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi setelah ku beri tau kau jangan menangis ne" ucap sungmin sedikit khawatir,pasalnya apa yang akan di sampaikannya pasti akan membuat ryeowook sangat sedih

"ummm .. Memangnya ada apa hyung?" tanya ryeowook penasaran dengan apa yang ingin sampaikan sungmin "eumm ... D-di pesta kemarin,ku-ku dengar donghae telah resmi berpacaran dengan hyukjae teman sekelasnya" ucap sungmin agak terbata takut jikalau sahabatnya itu akan menangis. tetapi apa yang dia lihat, reaksi yang di berikan ryeowook berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di pikirkannya. Tampak ryeowook tenang-tenang saja setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Apa?" tanya ryeowook ke pada sungmin dan kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "kau .. Kau tidak sakit hati?" tanya kyuhyun heran dengan mulut yang menganga sangat tidak elit bagi seorang cho kyuhyun sang raja evil.

"untuk apa? Mereka kan dari dulu saling mencintai.." jawab ryeowook cuek dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya. "hyung aku duluan yaa" setelahnya ryeowook langsung melesat keluar kelas untuk pulang, meninggalkan pasangan KyuMin yang cengo melihat tingkah anehnya.

~YEWOOK~

Ryeowook terus berjalan di koridor kampusnya yang sudah mulai sepi, seketika ia berhenti berjalan karena seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wookie" panggil seseorang yang berada di belakang ryeowook,ryeowook segera berbalik dan matanya seketika terbelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya "Ye-Yesung hyung?" gumamnya , sedangkan Yesung orang yang memanggilnya tadi hanya tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan

"mau ke cafe bersamaku? Aku butuh teman untuk mengobrol" tanya yesung pada ryeowook yang masih diam di tempatnya,memandangnya tanpa berkedip sedetikpun "heyy wookie .. Gwenchana?" yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah manis ryeowook untuk membuyarkan lamunan sang namja manis "eh .. A-ah gwenchana.. Hehehe" ryeowook tersentak kaget dan langsung nyengir gaje . "ayo kita ke cafe" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ryeowook, yesung langsung menarik lengan ryeowook dan membawanya ke cafe dekat kampus mereka .

At cafe

"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya yesung ke pada wookie yang duduk di depannya sambil membolak-balikkan buku menu yang di pegangnya "eumm ... Ice cream vannila saja" jawab ryeowook sambil memandang jendela entah apa yang di lihatnya, yesung mengangguk dan memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan.

Setelah memesan yesung memandang wookie yang masih tetap setia memandang jendela "apa yang kau lihat?kelihatannya menarik sekali.." tanya yesung penasaran  
"heuuummm .. Aniyoo" jawab wookie lalu kembali memandang jendela, Sedangkan yesung hanya diam memandang wajah manis saling sibuk mandang memandang -_-

"eh iyaa .. Hyung mau bicara apa?" tanya ryeowook kali ini memandang yesung di depannya,setelah puas memandang jendela "tidak .. Hyung hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja" ucap yesung dengan senyumnya. Namja ini suka sekali tersenyum .. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah pesanan mereka, ryeowook segera menyendokkan ice cream ke dalam mulutnya dengan semangat , yesung masih tetap mentap ryeowook yang memakan ice creamnya dengan sangat lucu sesekali yesung tersenyum .

"e-ehh" Ryeowook tersentak kaget kala yesung mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan ice cream yang sedang di makannya "ada sisa ice cream di bibirmu" jawab yesung enteng "go-gomawo" ryeowook mendukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya, yesung hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"oohh ternyata kau berselingkuh .. Dasar playboy,sudah berapa banyak korbanmu hahh?" seorang yeojya tiba-tiba datang menhampiri mereka dan menyiram yesung dengan minuman yang di pegangnya lalu pergi begitu saja , meninggalkan ryeowook yang kaget melihat adegan tadi entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit. Yesung telah memiliki yeojya chingu?

"ke-kenapa hy-hyung tidak mengejarnya?" tanya ryeowook sedikit terbata , menahan laju air matanya dan sakit pada hatinya "gwenchana.. aku dari dulu ingin putus dengannya jadi ini kesempatan" ucap yesung enteng seraya merapikan rambutnya yang basah

"M-mwo?" ryeowook tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan yesung segampang itukah dia merelekan kekasihnya pergi? apa benar yesung playboy seperti yang di katakan yeojya tadi? ryeowook kemudian bangkit dari duduknya ia ingin segera pulang ia ingin segera menenangkan dirinya,ia ingin sendiri saat ini,Tapi yesung menahan tangannya.

"kim ryeowook jadilah namjachinguku .. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah putus dengan yeojya tadi" ucapa yesung yang masih duduk di kursinya , sedangkan ryeowook tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan yesung semudah itukah melupakan cintanya yang dulu, dengan hati yang sakit dan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya ryeowook menghempaskan tangan yesung dan berlari meninggalkan yesung . Sedangkan yesung hanya menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

TeBeCe~

Annyeong saya kembali dengan chap 2 nya .. mian belom end karena terlalu panjang jadilah 3shoot -_-v

terimakasih buat yang udah riview, favo, n follow . semoga kalian suka dengan apa yang saya tulis . jeongmal gomawo ^^

panggil saya Yongmin jangan author , saya masih baru dan belum pantas di sebut sebagai author. oh iya untuk yang memberikan saran dan juga kritiknya terimakasih banyak . saya akan mencoba menulis dengan lebih baik lagi kedepannya .. saranghae ^^~

Akhir kata REVEIW PLEASE ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

~ Firs Love Again~

Cast: Kim Ryeowook . Kim JongWoon and others..

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI . OOC . Typos dan sebagainya

Desclaimer : cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca .. Tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda hanya sebagian kecil yang saya ambil ^^

Summary : Ryeowook yang bertemu kembali dengan teman SMP sekaligus cinta pertamanya Jongwoon yang sekarang bernama Yesung di cafe . Tapi sifat Yesung berbeda jauh dengan Jongwoon . Apakah Jongwoon dan Yesung orang yang sama atau berbeda?

~YEWOOK~

Sesampainya di apartemen miliknya ryeowook langsung masuk kekamarnya dan membuka album foto semasa smp nya dan menemukan foto jongwoon yang sekarang yesung itu , di foto itu jongwoon masih gemuk , ia mengingat kembali masalalunya bersama dengan jongwoon.

Flash back

"siapa yg membawa minuman kaleng ke dalam kelas?" ucap park seongsaenim ke tika mendapati sebuah minuman kaleng yang ada di dekat pintu masuk , semua siswa di kelas menatap takut pada park seongsaenim tak terkecuali namja manis yang duduk di belakan bersama teman-temannya

" bagaimana ini wookie .. Kau sihh menyimpan itu di sembarang tempat" ucap salah satu temannya dengan nada cemas

"aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana" jawab ryeowook dia sedikit gemetaran karena takut di hukum oleh park seongsaenim yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya semua murid di sekolah sangat takut berhadapan dengan seongsaenim yang sangat killer itu.

" aku yang membawanya seongsaenim hehehe" aku seorang namja gemuk yang sudah ada di depan park seongsaenim dengan cengirannya dan tidak takut sama sekali dia adalah kim jongwoon, sedangkan park seongsaenim hanya menghela nafas.

"lain kali jangan membawa minuman kaleng lagi .. Kau bisa tambah gemuk jongwoon dan banyak penyakit yang akan menyerang " kata park seongsaenim menasehati jongwoon yang hanya nyengir gaje .

Sejak saat itulah ryeowook mulai menyukai lebih tepatnya mencintai jongwoon penyelamatnya,setiap hari dia terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik namja gemuk itu,di perpustakaan,di kelas di kantin di mana saja ryeowook selalu memerhatikan jongwoon. ingin berterimakasih tapi ia gengsi dan tidak mau di ejek teman-temannya.

Flashback off

Ryeowook mengusap foto jongwoon dengan airmata yang masih mengalir

"apa benar kau itu yesung" tanyanya pada foto tersebut yang tentu saja tak mendapatkan jawaban

"jongwoon yang dulu tidak mungkin seperti sekarang, jongwoon yang dulu sangat baik dan tidak suka mempermainkan perasaan orang" ryeowook masih bermonolog sendiri mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan jongwoon dulu semasa smp.

~YEWOOK~

Sudah seminggu berlalu ryeowook terus menghindari yesung dia belum siap untuk bertemu namja tampan itu mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuat hatinya sakit.

"ahh lelahnya" ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, ia baru pulang dari supermarket dekat apartemennya . Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar ryeowook bangkit dari rebahannya dan menjawab panggilan masuk dari ponselnya

"yeoboseyo" jawab ryeowook dengan malas.

"wookie apa kau ada acara minggu depan" jawab seseorang di line telfon

"ummm .. Kurasa tidak ada, wae kibum-ah?" tanya ryeowook

"ani . Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkumpul bersama teman-teman kita sewaktu smp . Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama " jawab kibum.

"eumm baiklah .. Jam berapa?" tanya ryeowook lagi dan memastikan tidak ada urusan lain di jam itu

"jam 10 pagi. bagaimana?" tanya kibum , membuat ryeowook berfikir sebentar " hmm baiklah" ryeowook mengangguk setuju

"oh ya wookie kau sudah tau berita tentang jongwoon?"

"me-memang ada apa dengannya?" jawab ryeowook terbata dia masih tidak ingin membahas ini tapi perasaanya sangat khawatir entah karena apa "ku dengar dia meninggal di Amerika gara-gara penyakit yang di deritanya"

DEG

seketika ryeowook mematung tak di hiraukan lagi telefon yang sudah terlepas dari genggamannya dan kibum yang memanggil-manggil namanya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dengan segera ryeowook berlari keluar apartemennya airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya ia ingin segera bertemu yesung, jika jongwoon sudah meninggal lalu siapa yesung? Kenapa ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai jongwoon? Apa tujuannya? Berbagai pertanyaan sudah berkeliaran di otaknya, ryeowook terus berlari hingga ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu apartemen yesung, segera ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabaran

"astaga wookie ada ap..." belum sempat yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya ryeowook langsung menerjang tubuhnya hingga mereka terjatuh

"hikss katakan siapa kau hikss kenapa kau berpura-pura jadi jongwoon hikss" ryeowook menangis sesegukan di pelukan yesung, sedangkan yesung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan ryeowook ia kemudian menagkupkan wajah ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya menghapus airmata yang masih saja menuruni pipi mulus ryeowook

"heyy apa yang kau katakan .. Aku ini jongwoon" jelas yesung ia heran mengapa ryeowook masih saja meragukannya, ryeowook menggeleng

"ani .. Ka-katanya jongwoon sudah meninggal di amerika hikss" jawab ryeowook terbata berusaha menahan isakannya namun sia-sia , sedangkan yesung terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan ryeowook

"MWOO .. Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ini sudah meninggal" yesung menatap ryeowook tak percaya ia kemudian menghela nafas  
Dan membantu ryeowook berdiri kemudian membawanya ke ruang tamu

"tolong katakan untuk apa kau menyamar menjadi jongwoon?kau ingin balas dendam? untuk apa? A-aku ... Aku mencintai jongwoon dan sekarang aku mencintaimu" ucap ryeowook lirih dan menatap yesung dengan tatapan senduhnya. ia lelah , lelah dengan semua kenyataan yang ad.

Yesung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. ryeowook mencintainya.. selama ini ryeowooknya mencintainya ia langsung memeluk tubuh ryeowook erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan namja manis itu.

"apa benar kau mencintaiku waktu aku masih gemuk dulu wookie? Astagaaaa ini kabar yang membahagiakan, karena aku juga mencintaimu" yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menangkupkan wajah manis ryeowook

"aku tidak tau mengapa ada orang yang bilang aku sudah mati, tapi aku adalah percaya?" ucap yesung tersenyum dan mengelus pipi ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar ucapan yesung.

"ja-jadi ka-kau itu benar-benar jongwoon" ryeowook berkata dengan gugup dengan muka yang sudah memerah padam entah karena malu atau menahan tangisnya

"ne aku ini jongwoon. Aku tau segala kebaikan wookie. karena kim ryeowook adalah cinta pertama seorang kim jongwoon " yesung tersenyum lebar dan dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook, ryeowook yang melihat pergerakan dari yesung mengert.., dan segera menutup matanya hingga bibir yesung menyentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman itu terasa lembut menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam,hanya saling menempel untuk menunjukkan bahwa yesung sangat mencintai seorang kim ryeowook. Yesung melepas ciumannya dan mengusap wajah ryeowook yang memerah padam, imut sangat imut menurut yesung.

"mau ku ceritakan sesuatu" tanya yesung dan hanya di angguki kepala oleh ryeowook , yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil ryeowook dan di dudukkan di pangkuannya kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping ryeowook, ryeowook hanya diam dan menunggu yesung untuk bercerita .

Yesung kembali menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya "Aku memang tinggal di amerika karena appaku di pindah tugaskan di sana-" yesung berhenti sejenak menghirup aroma vannila yang menguar dari tubuh ryeowook,wangi yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi candu untuknya.

"kau tau orang pendiam dan gemuk sepertiku tidak di terima di masyarakat sana,kau tidak tau saja seberapa menderitanya aku tinggal di sana jadi aku putuskan untuk menurunkan berat badanku. Aku jamin aku tidak operasi plastik" yesung menyudahi ceritanya yang kelam sewaktu dirinya masih menetap di amerika dan membalikan tubuh ryeowook menghadapnya, ryeowook menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah tampan yesung

"mian~" ucapnya lirih yang masih bisa di dengar yesung , yesung tersenyum dan mendongakkan wajah ryeowook

"gwenchana , kau tidak salah apa-apa" ucap yesung sembari mengelus rambut halus ryeowook

"aku akan memaafkan orang yang bilang aku mati, karena aku mendengar hal yang bagus.. kau dulu mencintai jongwoon dan sekarang kau mencintaiku?, woaahh berarti wookieKu yang manis ini dua kali jatuh cinta padaku yaa?" yesung menggoda dan menyentil hidung ryeowook

"ya-yaackk kau menyebalkan" ryeowook mempout bibirnya imut sedangkan yesung sudah tertawa tebahak-bahak

"yaaack berhenti tertawa" teriak ryeowook dengan suara tenornya di sertai dengan muka yang sudah memerah. Yesung menghentikan tawanya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke ryeowook "ma-mau apa?" tanya ryeowook gugup dan memundurkan tubuhnya dari yesung.

"ani .. Bagaimana kalo kita 'bermain' sedikit" ucap yesung menyeringai , ryeowook yang mengerti kata 'bermain' yang di lontarkan yesung membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan tanpa aba-aba yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil ryeowook ala bridal style dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya

"kyaa .. turunkan aku" ryeowook terus memberontak tapi saying yesung tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya "kau harus di hokum babyWook~"

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi ryeowook dan malam yang begitu menyenagkan untuk yesung . Kita berdoa saja semoga ryeowook bisa berjalan dengan baik besok ..

FIN

maaf jika endingnya kurang memuaskan kalian idenya mentok sampe di situ dan updatenya lama pake banget -_-v

terima kasih buat yg udah mampir baca atau sekedar lewat dan juga untuk yg review dari awal sampe akhir jeongmal gomawo~. semoga kalian menyukai ff perdana dari yongmin .. saranghae^^~

nantikan ff saya selanjutnyaaaa~

akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE ^^~


End file.
